Nothing's Changed
by akitokihojo
Summary: There's a moment of peace after Kagome reappears from the well after three long years, something they almost didn't get, and not a second of it is wasted. Time may have kept them apart, but their hearts remained as close as ever.


_This was written for InuKag week day 4: Affection and I'm really proud with how this turned out!_

_Comments are always welcome!_

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

She hadn't expected almost everyone all at once. She hadn't expected the huge welcome, and the surprised faces, and the questions, and she definitely hadn't expected to be yanked away from the warmth of Inuyasha's solid hand against the small of her back by the young, overly-excited fox kit that wanted the pleasure of showing Kaede and Rin that she'd returned. While Kagome was practically inebriated by elation at seeing everybody, and wanted to catch up with them all just as badly, she couldn't help but feel at a loss for words.

The well had _finally_ opened after three long years. Three long, agonizingly tedious, uneventful, lack luster years. When they say you don't know what you have until you've lost it, they aren't kidding. Kagome hadn't realized how she'd already made her home in this era until she was in the present with her family with no way back. The question had always been in the forefront of her mind during their travels; what would she do once Naraku was defeated and the Sacred Jewel was complete once more? Would it be weird if she decided to stay here with everyone she'd grown so close to? Was she supposed to go home and finish school and get a job and make a future with a man that _wasn't_ Inuyasha.

Someone that wasn't Inuyasha.

The thought had always pained her. She fell hard for the hanyou pretty early on, there was no lying to herself about that. So, when she lost him, she knew _exactly_ what that meant. It was more painful than being trapped in the darkness all those days with nothing but hope to sustain her, more painful than having the jewel ripped from her abdomen by Mistress Centipede when it all started, more painful than that overbearing feeling of insecurity that had her thinking she didn't belong with everyone here in the first place when her powers were sealed by Magatsuhi. She knew what she had with Inuyasha as she continued to fall hopelessly and irrevocably in love with him, because she never wanted to take a single moment for granted. Their "future," so to say, was never set in stone, and she was well aware that whatever they were, whatever their relationship had managed to become, was considered one giant grey area. She knew there was a chance that they weren't actually going to end up together, but somewhere along the way she'd subconsciously created a home in his shelter.

When it was stolen from right beneath her feet, Kagome felt like she was wandering aimlessly. She was in the modern day, her own time, attending the high school she worked so hard to get into with her childhood friends, and yet she felt so displaced. There was no sense of closure until she finally forced herself to accept that her window would never be opened in the middle of the night by the half demon sneaking in to stay over. She couldn't properly get in the right mindset for the courses she was taking until she finally asked her grandpa to "seal" the well with his sutra's, the powerless slips of paper providing a sort of placebo effect. It helped her get by. It helped her sleep just a little better at night.

But it never took the thoughts of him away.

There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think of Inuyasha and what could be taking place on his side of the well. Was he taking care of himself, or pushing his body too far as per usual? Were demon attacks still as wild and sporadic as they were before, or had things calmed down substantially since the jewel was destroyed? Was he okay? Was he happy? Was his heart as full as she hoped it to be?

The moment her brown eyes collided with his curious, hopeful, ember irises as she strenuously climbed up the inside of the well, her heart skipped a beat. It wasn't one of those cliche, teen movie, heart-stopper moments where you see the love of your life and everything is right in the world as you fall in love all over again. There was a three year gap where anything and everything could have changed. The heart skip was physically painful, building up a thick lump in the middle of her throat and causing her already-strained, out-of-shape arm muscles to falter and burn as she froze in place along the dirt wall. She was both ecstatic and terrified. Her body was trembling, even after he effortlessly pulled her out and into his arms, the surge of adrenaline racing through her veins making it almost impossible to still her heart, or stand in place, or think clearly, or talk without, what felt like, the goofiest smile on her face.

Then she was surrounded by almost all of the faces she'd missed so unexplainably much as she was quickly welcomed home, and just as swiftly pulled away from the half demon she so desperately needed to be by.

"Come on, Kagome! Kaede and Rin will want to see you, too!"

"Oh, um..." She didn't have the heart to take her hand back from the young, excited boy whose intentions, in this moment, were pure. Though, when she looked back at Inuyasha and noticed his slightly disappointed features, the smile he had to put effort behind, and the small droop of his ears, there was another painful wrench at her heart. Their moment was brisk and interrupted, and it was so much more vital right now to have a minute alone with Inuyasha than it was to immediately catch up with everyone. What could she say, though? How could she muffle Shippo's obvious joy, or take the unexpected and surprising moment from anyone else? She should feel grateful that everyone was so happy to see her, but the driving force to her return was all she could selfishly think about.

"Hey, Shippo," Miroku said, stopping the young fox demon before he got too far as he set the two girls down at his feet. "I think there will be plenty of time to tell everyone of Kagome's return. For the meantime, how about we let her reacquaint herself?"

"Reacquaint herself? What's there to reacquaint to?"

"Oh, my young, innocent friend. Someday soon you'll understand subtlety."

"How about we catch up with you later, Kagome?" Sango smiled as Shippo's tiny grasp finally released their friend and allowed her to stand up straight. She nodded eagerly, her grin growing wider as they all turned to walk back through the forest, one of the little girls taking the kit's hand and leading him off with them.

"Come on. Before they change their mind." Inuyasha murmured, gesturing towards the trees in the opposite direction. Kagome happily followed, their strides matching up as they paced through the familiar woods, the homey smell of fires burning to warm up huts and heat up dinner wafting over from the village and gracing her nose. That was one of the scents she never appreciated enough, lighting her up with nostalgia.

As they got further away from the well, Inuyasha and Kagome began walking just a little closer, their knuckles occasionally brushing along the way. It was so peaceful, quiet, yet Kagome's heart was racing a mile a minute. She could hear the thunderous beating from behind her own ribcage, and repeatedly wished she could calm down before Inuyasha caught on to how nervous she really was.

"So," He spoke, his head dropping back as his eyes followed up the length of the Tree of Ages. His pace slowed to a stop as they entered the small clearing, his gaze never falling back down to hers. "How long until you have to go back? Are you still fighting off those exams or whatever?"

"Actually, no." She smiled, sauntering over to feel the bark of the tree with her fingertips. "I completed school. I don't have to take another math or history tests ever again."

There was a brief silence. It wasn't exactly awkward, but it was riding the line. It was obvious neither quite knew where things stood.

"Besides," Kagome breathed, peaking back at Inuyasha. He was looking at her now, his eyes holding an emotion she couldn't read yet. "I think the well may be closed for good."

His brow flinched, as if to ask what she meant, so she answered as steadily as she could.

"The well was sealed. It didn't work for three years- almost to the day. I tried over and over to get through-"

"So did I."

"And then suddenly it opened. I think... I think it was a one-time deal. Here or there."

"You chose to come back?"

Kagome nodded.

"Knowing there was a chance you couldn't see your family again?"

Again, she nodded, still unable to read his emotions.

Inuyasha gave a soft chuckle, his lips curving crookedly. "You idiot."

"I'd- uh- I'd like to stay. If that's okay with you."

Another chuckle, a little louder that time as he took a single step closer. "It's not like we've got much of a choice. Besides, who the hell am I to turn you away?"

Kagome couldn't help the smile pinching her cheeks, her fingers quivering from the pace of the roaring blood her heart was pumping a little too hastily. There was a thumping sound in her ears and an overwhelming fluttering sensation in her abdomen, making it difficult not to bounce from foot-to-foot, but she was somehow managing.

"I could always try to jump through." She shrugged jokingly.

"Fat chance." Despite the gentle smile, Inuyasha's tone held a hint of intensity, stepping in once more. "You think I'd let you?"

It was Kagome's turn to step inward now, unable to bite back the apprehension. She wanted to touch him so badly, wanted to feel his skin like she'd grazed the bark. He was in front of her, meager feet separating them, but unless she had the constant, physical proof that they were together, she was afraid she'd wake from her dream. Still, this wasn't something to rush. It was too simple to think they could just pick up where they'd left off three years ago. Wasn't it?

"I-uh," It was almost embarrassing how hard it was to talk. "I-I _really_ wanted to see you, Inuyasha."

His face grew serious, the smile gone as his throat tensed to swallow hard, unmoving from his spot. The muscles at the crook of his jaw stiffened as he inhaled slowly, the purple beads he'd always hated gently bumping against one another while his chest rose and finally fell with the exhale.

"Are you really here to stay?"

"Mhm."

"Then I'll make sure to keep you safe. I'll protect you. Just like before." A step closer. _"Nothing's_ changed, Kagome."

The words sent a rush of searing heat through every inch of her body, the fluttering in her tummy becoming wild, making her feel light on her feet. "Nothing's changed." She quietly echoed as she closed the gap, balancing on the tips of her toes as she pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his lips.

She couldn't fight off the giggles that came as she landed back on her heels, her euphoria finally overflowing. Inuyasha was laughing too as his hands found her cheeks, his fingers sliding back through her raven hair and pulling her in for more. They both smiled through each kiss and peck, happy, laughing, grabbing and holding each other impossibly closer, relishing in their heat, hardly breathing but neither cared. It was beautiful and wonderful and so liberating to be held captive by his mouth as their kisses grew deeper and his thumbs caressed her cheeks to wipe away her joyful tears.

If anyone had the audacity to ask Kagome what she was feeling right now, at this very moment in time, she wouldn't be able to do anything other than laugh-exceptionally harder than she already had been. It was indescribable. This emotion, or abundance of so, wasn't meant to have a word for it. If you knew it, you were one of the lucky ones to experience it. If not, then she could only hope that you one day would.

Inuyasha steadied himself to the best of his off-kilter abilities, taking in a deep breath through his nose as he gently danced his lips over Kagome's for one last, tantalizing, heart-stopping, painful-yet-agonizingly tender kiss, looking into her eyes as he pulled away. And then they laughed some more, unable nor wanting to contain their happiness in such a time. Why should they? They'd waited so long for this. He swept some hair behind her ears, more particularly the loose strands that stuck to the places that tears had soaked, and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, burying his face in her neck as he took in her sweet, heavenly scent.

"You're back." He whispered.

"I'm back."


End file.
